New Roommates and Dirty Laundry
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: Moving in with someone always requires compromise and adjustment, and team seven is no different. NaruSakuSasu pervy fluff. :3


**Title**: New Roommates and Dirty Laundry  
**Warnings**: fluff, perverted Naruto, and implied bisexual threesomeness  
**A/N**: birthday ficlet for Asuka Kureru :)

---

Moving in with his teammates – even though it'd only been a week so far – had already proven be an interesting experience. By the second day, Naruto had come to terms with giving up his old, beat up sofa (Sasuke's furniture had understandably been a bit nicer), all holey and threadbare towels (between he and Sasuke, they had more than enough good ones), his shower curtain with the swirl designs (it clashed with the rest of the bathroom, Sakura had said), and several other items of lesser importance. He was still holding strong on some of his appliances, though (orange was a perfectly acceptable color for a toaster, damn it!) since he'd already compromised on the placement of most of the furniture in the apartment with only mild resistance. It wasn't that he'd cared all that much about which wall the bed faced; it was just irritating how anal Sasuke had turned out to be about everything.

The bastard had actually banished him from the kitchen while _he_ decided which cabinets and drawers were to hold what items. Naruto had simply smiled and made plans to rearrange things next time he did the dishes just to annoy the uptight prick.

Speak of the devil, he smirked over his ramen cup as the aforementioned uptight, sexy bastard strolled into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

Sasuke downed it quickly before setting the glass in the sink. "Sakura's pissed," he said as he finally turned to look at him.

Naruto grinned and swallowed his mouthful of noodles. "Why? You tell her how she should organize her shoes or something?"

Sasuke sneered and pushed himself away from the counter. He paused at the doorway and, glancing over his shoulder, replied, "She's mad at _you_ for washing her clothes."

"What?" His chopsticks dropped into the half-empty styrofoam cup as he stared at the retreating back in surprise. "Why would she be mad about that?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto found himself quickly following to the laundry room where Sakura was busy dumping the clothes he'd dried earlier into a basket. They'd been so busy unpacking and sorting all their stuff over the past week that the pile of dirty laundry had grown to sizes that even _he_ couldn't ignore. She should be happy that he was helping, right?

Oh. There, slung across the open dryer door, was Sakura's sexy, little… well, he wasn't sure what it was called, but she'd looked _hot_ in it the night they moved in. They'd had quite a bit of fun taking it off of her, too. Damn. He hadn't meant to ruin it. The dryer dries stuff. It's not supposed to mess it up. It'd never messed up any of his stuff anyway.

"We need to find a system that works for all of us," Sakura growled rather irritably and used her foot to shove the basket full of clothes toward Sasuke. "Fold those while I show Naruto how to wash clothes," she sighed as she began transferring the load of wet stuff to the now empty dryer.

Naruto only rolled his eyes as he bent down and started digging the towels out of the pile on the floor in front of the washer. "I know how to wash clothes, Sakura-chan. I've been doing it for pretty much as long as I can remember."

"Oh." Her voice was soft, almost apologetic, as if she was regretting what she'd just said. He hated it when she got like that. Naruto dropped a handful of towels in the washer and grinned as he bumped shoulders with her. When the corner of her mouth turned upward slightly, he nudged her again and again until she smiled widely and elbowed him in the side. That was better.

"Just don't wash anything of mine unless it's something like my training clothes that you know won't get messed up, okay? I'd rather wash my own stuff than have to replace things that get shrunk or mangled in the dryer." Sakura said as she bent over to help him with the towels.

"You wash the frilly understuff. Got it," he replied, and then added as he glanced thoughtfully at the panties in his hand, "The cotton ones are okay, though, right?" A familiar scent drifted up when he twirled them on his finger. He inhaled slowly. Mmm, Sakura-chan.

"Those are dirty!" she gaped, eyes wide.

Naruto smiled widely and brought them closer to his face. "I know." He inhaled deeply, this time closing his eyes as he did so. The panties were swiftly snatched from his hand, and when he opened his eyes to see the awkward and somewhat horrified look on Sakura's face, he tried not to laugh.

"Are you ever_ not_ horny?" she complained as she quickly tossed them into the separate pile of just clothes and grabbed more towels.

"Sometimes." When Sasuke snorted behind them, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him and added with a smirk, "I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

Sakura giggled, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto grinned deviously. Potentially, everyday could be like this now that they were living together. Each day could also potentially end up with the three of them in a naked, tangled pile in any conceivable place within their nice, roomy apartment. Life was good!

"What is with all these dirty wash cloths?" Sakura wondered out loud as she picked up the last one off the floor. "And they're all stuck together. Were you guys cleaning something?"

Naruto snickered and pointedly looked at Sasuke. "You could say that."

Sakura's eyes widened as they darted between her two teammates. "Oh," she mouthed, nose wrinkled, and quickly dropped it in the washer as well. She then started mumbling under her breath about living with _two_ messy, horny boys and how it was a good thing they had each other as well, because if it was just her, she'd be in _trouble_.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke scowled uncomfortably at the clothes he was folding. Oh, how it must irritate the uptight bastard to be thrown in the same category as him. Life was good indeed!  
**  
**


End file.
